Wolf Puppy love
by KiaRavenStar
Summary: Ash is a girl who lives in the U.S. and her parents send her to live with the Nara family.Moving from a life of working at a zoo,to becoming a ninja,this girl has got a lot to deal with,exspecially now that she's fallen in love with the copycat ninja!
1. Prolouge

Living with animal obsessed parents has its perks, like being able to work with wild animals and being able to care for them when you're only eight. It's always fun to interact with animals that most people thought were deadly and dangerous, which they are don't get me wrong, but they can be sweet and kind. My parents had to force me to go inside at night when I was little because I wanted to sleep with the lions or tigers or bears, Oh My! Well, my passion was animals at a young age, which pleased my parents. I often helped them with them and would always help them when there were new additions, such as cubs, pups, kits, ect.

As I grew older, my parents got to where they trusted me enough to take care of most of the animals alone, so they would often go on trips with out me, I'm not complaining though. It gave me more time with the animals, and I enjoyed being with them. I went to school and got a part time job at my parents local zoo, though I didn't understand why they paid me for it…I was their daughter, I would've been happy to work for them for free.

I sighed as my parents went on and on about how great a village in Japan was. It was called Konoha and my older cousin Shikamaru lived there. "We decided, you're going to move there!" My mother exclaimed. My whole world froze! I would not move! My family was here, save the Naras, but still!

"No! We can't move, the animals, who will take care of them? We have to stay here mom!" I exclaimed. My mother laughed and informed, "We aren't moving, you are. That way, we can still look after the animals and you can have an adventure. They are ninjas sweetie! You can become a real life ninja! Don't worry, Shikaku says there are trackers and animal lovers, so you can bring one of the wolves of kits." My mother smiled sweetly and ushered me up to my room to pack and added, "You leave as soon as you're packed.


	2. Wickedly hot Copycat Ninja Pervert!

My life officially sucked… I now sat in the arms of some strange man with a mask on! He was weird, and kept giggling at some book. When I tried to glance at it, he pulled it back and gave me a one eyed smile. His onyx eyes were entrancing though, they held so much sorrow, but happiness too. He seemed like a cool guy, but he was three hours late to picking me up!

"So mister, who are you anyways, and how can you jump through trees? Why do you keep giggling at that book and why…" I trailed off as he kissed me, his mask covering his lips. I sat there, blinking and looking at him. "Thank you for stopping the questions, and to answer them, in order, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm 26 and am a Jounin, I'm a ninja and that's how I can jump through trees. This thing called chakra runs through our bodies, and we ninjas know how to channel it through our bodies. I like this book, so ha! I will giggle at it all I want." He chuckled. "Why did you kiss me? Why were you late? Can I become a ninja? Will…" I trailed off again as my shirt barked. Kakashi looked at my shirt (more like my chest) and reached his hand forward. Agh! Perverted old man!" I exclaimed slapping his hand and pulling a small black wolf pup out of my shirt. "This is Soot, he's my wolf!" I informed. I gave him a sharp glare when he smiled that eye smile of his and huffed angrily. He was definitely a major pervert!

"Shikamaru!" I exclaimed lunging into the arms of my older cousin, by one year. (I'm 17) He chuckled and twirled me around. "It's good to see you again Ash!" He smiled. "That guy's a pervert!" I shouted pointing to Kakashi. Shikamaru laughed wholeheartedly at that and informed, "Kakashi-san is a very skilled ninja, he's known as the Copy cat Ninja because any move he sees, he can copy. He's just a little bit less lazy then me and is always late. He trains some of my friends." I nodded softly letting the information sink in. "So, let me get this straight, this man is a lazy old coot who just so happens to be this totally wicked cool ninja dude? So, what's with the book?" I questioned. "That's Icha Icha Paradise. It's a book written by Jiriya, one of the sannins." Some pink headed girl with a big forehead informed. "Yo, forehead, how did you get your hair to look so real with that pink dye?" I questioned. Said girl started fuming and aimed a punch at my face, but I easily dodged and grinned, "Is that all you Konoha Ninjas have, or is that just you? Are you the weak link to your group? Are you just a tag along?" I then turned serious, "It's chicks like you that give us female fighters bad names! It's chicks like you that think they're all big, bad, and tough when in truth they only got to where they are because they're spoiled rotten brats who get what they want because of their parents!" Everyone stared at me as I glared at her. Her ears where red and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "Does the truth hurt?" I hissed angrily at her. Kakashi burst into a fit of laughter and stated, "Wow, you got Sakura's personality completely right, and you haven't even met her yet!" Everyone looked at him in shock and Sakura screeched, "You're my sensei! You're suppose to stick up for me, not go along with something that some new girl says!" I smiled at the man and questioned, "So, you're a teacher, huh? Well, can you teach me to become a ninja? I can already fight, but I can't do that stuff with the chakra. So, Kaka-kun! Please!" I gave him my infamous puppy pout and pressed against his chest innocently.

Kakashi gulped and looked at my eyes then closed his one eye and let out a deep sigh. "Fine, just don't complain if you're beaten or picked on by Sasuke." I squealed and hugged him before hearing a small bark. I looked at a boy with short brown hair and matching brown eyes and smiled. By his side was a giant white dog, I smiled and gently knelt before it and stuck my hand out for it to sniff and stroked his fur fondly. "You're lucky; he normally doesn't like other people, especially not ones that smell of wolves." The boy stated. I giggled and stood back up, "I have lots of dogs back where I lived. We lived in a sanctuary and my parents own a zoo. I'm Ash; it's nice to meet everyone who's not a pink haired banshee." I smiled and moved to stand beside Shikamaru. "How do you two know each other?" A blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes questioned. I smiled happily and hugged him. "I'm Shikamaru's cousin! I'm a year younger then him and am smarter too, hehe!" I stated happily. He grumbled angrily about the last part, though he didn't deny it.


End file.
